This invention relates generally to housings for electronic equipment and more particularly to a housing assembly for miniature radiotelephone equipment which utilizes mechanical interlocking to eliminate conventional fastening devices in holding housing elements together. This invention is related to U.S. patent application No. 269,853 filed on behalf of Ross P. Goodwin et al. on the same date herewith.
Miniature electronic equipment is often portable in nature and, as such, requires novel means to hold the elements of a protective housing for the electronic equipment together. Conventional techniques include the use of separate fasteners, fold over or heat staked tabs, or snap-together parts which secure parts of the housing to each other. Each of these techniques experience some difficulty when applied to miniature equipment. If the housing is constructed of plastic, the strength of the material may be insufficient to withstand the stress of fasteners or have enough material thickness to survive mechanical shock. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to separate the housing parts should the electronic equipment ever need servicing.
There exists a need, therefore, to generate a mechanical interlocking system which provides an effective means by which the housing of compact and lightweight portable electronic equipment can be secured. The implementation of such a system should realize reduced cost and complexity of assembly when compared to more traditional mechanical fastening systems.